1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly with a connector and a retainer. The retainer is attached to an outer face of a connector housing, so as to straddle the connector housing and retain a terminal in the connector housing. The invention also relates to a method for producing the connector and a molding die used to produce the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A known connector with a retainer is illustrated in FIG. 15. The connector includes a terminal chamber 102 formed in a connector housing 100, a terminal piece 101 is inserted into the terminal chamber 102. A lance 103 is formed in the terminal chamber 102 and is cantilevered so as to be flexibly deformable and engageable with the terminal piece 101. When the terminal piece 101 is inserted into the connector housing 100, the lance 103 deflects toward a lower face of the connector housing 100 so as to be retracted. When the terminal piece 101 is further inserted to a normal insertion position in the connector housing 100, the lance 103 returns to its undeformed position and engages the terminal piece 101.
An opening 104 is formed in an upper face of the connector housing 100 and communicates with the terminal chamber 102. A retainer 105 is movably attached to an upper portion of the connector housing 100 to close the opening 104. An engagement projection 106 projects from the retainer 105 and is insertable into the terminal chamber 102 through the opening 104. The retainer 105 is movable between two positions, a provisional engagement position (FIG. 15), where the engagement projection 106 is inserted a shallow amount into the connector housing 100, and a regular engagement position (FIG. 16), where the engagement projection is deeply inserted into the connector housing 100.
When the retainer 105 is in the provisional engagement position, the engagement projection 106 is positioned in the opening 104. However, the engagement projection 106 does not enter a pathway for the terminal piece 101 defined in the terminal chamber 102. Thus, the terminal piece 101 can be inserted or extracted from the connector housing 100. However, in the regular engagement position, the engagement projection 106 is deeply inserted into the terminal chamber 102 and engages the terminal piece 101. Thus, the terminal piece 101 is prevented from slipping out of the connector housing 100.
Conventionally, when a connector having the above structure is produced, the connector housing 100 and the retainer 105 are either separately molded or molded by different molding machines. They are then transported to an assembling station to be assembled. This assembling process may be conducted automatically by a machine having a parts feeder, or manually by a worker.
In known connectors, the molding and assembly of the connector housing 100 and the retainer 105 are individually performed. A complete product is obtained after conducting processes such as molding, transportation, and assembly. When these components are manually assembled by a worker, an inspection step is also required. Therefore, the complete product is obtained after conducting a number of production steps, with a high production cost. Furthermore, the molding dies for the connector housing 100 and the retainer 105 must be individually designed, managed, maintained and kept uniform. Thus, the cost for managing the molding dies increases the production costs.
Moreover, in a resin product, such as a connector and housing in which a plurality of parts are assembled and relatively movable, the parts must be separated from each other in their assembled state. However, known connectors of the type described above, have a configuration where the engagement projection 106 of the retainer 105 enters the terminal chamber 102 of the connector housing 100 and interferes with the terminal piece 101, i.e., the parts are not separated. Therefore, it is virtually impossible to mold a connector in which the connector housing 100 and the retainer 105 are assembled while separate from each other, while maintaining their assembled state.